Deliver Us!
by ImmortalDragon2
Summary: Harry is born in a world where Voldemort reigns supreme and Albus Dumbledore is dead. All first born males from Muggle-born witches are killed, and the women slaughtered, especially those on July 31st. Character!Death OneShot!Complete


**Disclaimer: Do I look like Joanne Kathleen Rowling? No? Then I don't own this. As a matter of Fact, I don't own "The Prince of Egypt" either, not only is it a biblical story, but it was animated and aired by Dreamworks, so credit goes to them for that one.**

**Story Summary:** Inspired by "The Prince of Egypt" and the song "Deliver Us." (as to which the story is aptly named), Harry is born in a world where Voldemort reigns supreme. Albus Dumbedore is dead. (Sorry Dumbeldore fans... He had to go.) and all first born males from non-magical born (Muggle-born) witches or wizards, especially those to whom Sybill Trelawney's prediction states ("born as the seventh month dies") are culled in order to prevent the nigh-immortal Lord Voldemort's downfall, and the witches who bore them are killed to further prevent another birth. Lily Potter née Evans risked and sacrificed her own life so that Harry would be safe, by floating him down the river and out to Sea (and away from Voldemort), only to be picked up by Apolline Delacour, and raised like a Prince (but without the pampering). Sounds similar to "The Prince of Egypt" doesn't it?

* * *

_[Egyptian Guards and Slaves]_

_Mud...Sand...Water...Straw...Faster!_  
_Mud...And lift...Sand...And Pull_  
_Water...And raise up...Straw...Faster!_

_[Slaves]_

_With the sting of the whip on my shoulder_  
_With the salt of my sweat on my brow_  
_Elohim, God on high_  
_Can you hear your people cry:_  
_Help us now_  
_This dark hour..._

_Deliver us_  
_Hear our call_  
_Deliver us _  
_Lord of all_  
_Remember us, here in this burning sand_  
_Deliver us_  
_There's a land you promised us_  
_Deliver us to the promised land..._

_[Yocheved]_

_Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach_  
_(My good and tender son)_  
_Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad_  
_(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)_  
_My son, I have nothing I can give_  
_But this chance that you may live_  
_I pray we'll meet again_  
_If He will deliver us_

_[Slaves]_

_Deliver us_  
_Hear our prayer_  
_Deliver us_  
_From despair_  
_These years of slavery grow_  
_too cruel to stand_  
_Deliver us_  
_There's a land you promised us_  
_Deliver us_  
_Out of bondage and_  
_Deliver us to the promised land..._

_[Yocheved]_

_Hush now, my baby_  
_Be still, love, don't cry_  
_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_  
_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_  
_So I'll be with you when you dream_

_River, o' river_  
_Flow gently for me_  
_Such precious cargo you bear_  
_Do you know somewhere _  
_he can live free?_  
_River, deliver him there..._

_[Young Miriam]_

_Brother, you're safe now_  
_And safe may you stay_  
_For I have a prayer just for you:_  
_Grow, baby brother_  
_Come back someday_  
_Come and deliver us, too..._

_[Slaves]_

_Deliver us_  
_Send a shepherd to shepherd us_  
_And deliver us to the promised land_  
_Deliver us to the promised land_

_[Yocheved]_

_Deliver us!_

**"Deliver us!" By Ofra Haza and Dreamworks Animation**_.  
_

**

* * *

**

Young Harry James Potter was born into a world of cruelty and rife with pureblood mania. Lord Voldemort, unhindered by the thought of a prophecy, had conquered the Magical World by force, even the famed Albus Dumbledore had died protecting the last Bastion of the Light, Hogwarts, and now every non-magical-born witches and wizards were required to cull their first born son, and those that were born "as the seventh month dies…" were required to be given to Voldemort for inspection, then execution, along with the female who bore the children.

Harry was one of those few who were born on the thirty-first of July, thereby making him a target for Voldemort's purges. His mother, Lily Potter née Evans was not one who was going to see her son die at the hands of the merciless killer, Voldemort, so she decided to spirit Harry away, down the River Severn, which was the closest river to Godric's Hollow, in a wicker basket.

James Potter, her husband, had died, along with his friends Remus, Sirius and Peter in the final battle against Voldemort at Hogwarts, and it was only through the sheer luck of her pregnancy that she did not join them that fateful day. Gathering up her courage, Lily set off with Harry wrapped carefully tucked in the crevice of her arm as she carried a finely woven hand-made wicker basket, with no chance of water entering the crib.

Placing the young Harry in the basket, she gently nursed the child into a state of sleep before placing the lid and sending the basket floating gently down the River. Turning around, Lily began to make her way back when she was accosted and abducted by Voldemort's henchmen and brought to his "Imperial Palace" in London.

"Tell me where you hid the child Lily Potter, and perhaps I'll be generous to save your life…for last." Voldemort said from atop his throne inside the Ministry of Magic, which was built and made from the bones of his enemies, giving the nigh-immortal Lord a very powerful, demonic look.

Lily caught her breath, and for a moment Voldemort thought she was going to tell all, when she reared back and spat a big glob of spittle right into his ruby red eyes. "I'll never tell you!" she declared.

Voldemort simply wiped the spit from his eyes, slightly humiliated by the woman's cheek. "I'll teach you to respect your Lord, you Mudblood. _'Avada Kedavra!'_" Voldemort retorted, the sickly green light escaped his Yew Wand and struck Lily where she stood, ripping the life from her body.

"Such a shame, now Severus won't have a plaything anymore, I hope he doesn't mind." Voldemort chuckled as he retired from the throne room, leaving the guards that brought Lily in, in the "capable" hands of the Death Eaters for their reward, Death.

Halfway across Britain, a wicker basket washed ashore in Calais, which was picked up by a certain Apolline Delacour, mother to Fleur Delacour; who opened it and was startled to find a boy, no more than a day old, with messy, jet black hair and striking green eyes that seemed to bore their way into her soul, inside the basket was a letter, which stated as follows:

"_Please take good care of my little Harry; He's all I have left in this world._

_Signed  
Lily Potter née Evans"_

Raising the young child out of his crib, Apolline gently laid the child in the crook of her arm and he instantly started to wail and bawl. It was clear that the young boy had made a perilous journey across the seas, and was probably hungry and very lonely. _"Come, Fleur, meet your new Brother, Harry."_ Apolline said in very fast-spoken Parisian French.

Regardless of how different Harry looked from her mother and herself, Fleur obliged, and being only four, she was naturally curious as to who sent such a young child on such a dangerous and long journey, and why they could not look after the baby in the first place.

"_Come, Fleur, it's time we returned home. You think Pierre will like our new little surprise? He did always want a son." _Apolline spoke to the young girl, who nodded enthusiastically before gripping her mother tightly, and with a spin, the three of them Apparated from Calais to Paris, where the Delacour ancestral home sat.

A large, ornate Grandfather clock showed that both "Fleur" and "Apolline" had now spun from "On Holiday" to "Home" and a third suddenly appeared on the clock face with the word "Harry" on it, which briefly spun from "Abandoned" to "Found" to "Adopted" to "Home" and a fourth labelled "Pierre" was currently resting on "At Work" and that was what it showed when the two Delacours and Harry had finished their Apparation into the home.

"_I guess the Clock knows something we don't Maman." _Fleur said, pointing to the clock, which now had a new hand labelled "Harry" sitting innocently at "Home" as if it had always been there.

"_I guess so; still it IS a magical item, so maybe this young man is magical."_ Apolline responded, then with a heavy sigh, she carried the child over to the comfortable rocking chair by the large open fireplace, and, while seated on the chair and resting Harry on her knee, Apolline flourished her wand at the fireplace and instantly a warm, soothing fire sprung up, warming the room rapidly.

"_Sleep well, Harry, tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day, if today already isn't."_ both Fleur and Apolline whispered, noticing instantly that young Harry had, after a tiring day, nodded off to sleep by the fire-side.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow... I'm still moved by this piece of epic music and singing, not to mention the biblical aspecs of the Prophet Moses, that I just HAD to write a HP/PoE half-crossover. (It's not a true crossover, because 1) it's not in Egypt and 2) it's not 5000 years ago, but very similar stories.

Oh and if anyone wants to watch/listen to the original song it's here (Just remove the spaces): http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=_GbI2Tlt55w


End file.
